Back To The Beginning
by THEcheeseluver12
Summary: Everyone is familiar with the story of Harry Potter- The Boy Who Lived... but what about the one before. Where it all started. This is the Marauders seven years at Hogwarts and possibly beyond.
1. Prologue

He can't be dead he just can't. A tired grief-stricken Remus Lupin entered the bedroom previously belonging to one Sirius Black. He had just gotten his friend back, to have him taken away so soon just seemed cruel. Now he was, once again, alone. This time though he wasn't going to get any of his old friends back. James, Lily and Sirius were dead, along with so many others, and Peter was gone even farther than any of his deceased friends. Stumbling over clothes and other objects that had been strewn across the floor, Remus collapsed on the bed. He could feel that he was lying on paper so curious, he pulled it out. After seeing the object in his hand the tears that he had held back so well made their appearance. He was holding an old photograph of four boys grinning at the camera. They looked so happy and care-free. So much time had passed since this had been taken, some time during their fourth year. The picture was creased, slightly torn, with yellowing edges, and now little wet spots left from Remus' tears. All the memories of the greatest years of his life started to resurface. Remus immersed himself in the past, as he went back, back to the beginning. 


	2. Off to Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did. No that belongs to J.K Rowling. Also a part of this chapter is from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, The Prince's Tale.**

**A/N- I accidently posted my last chapter without an authors note or disclamer by accident and when I tried to add it my comptuter wouldnt let me! Gasp! :P anyways that was the prologue and this chapter is the start of the story! Enjoy! :)**

A young boy of eleven years old strut onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, full of confidence. This particular boy was none other than James Potter. James dropped his trunk on the hard stone ground and turned expectantly to his parents.

As expected Kathryn Potter had tears in her eyes as she gazed upon her only son. Not caring who was watching, she grabbed James and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"My little boy off to Hogwarts, you've grown up so fast! Oh, Jamie."

If it was possible to die from humiliation James would have been dead on the spot. "Mum," he said trying to ease out of her grip, "Do you really want your only son to miss his first welcoming feast and own sorting because hes lying in the hospital wing having his ribs put back together?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, but did let James go and smoothed out her robes.

"Now James remember..." While Kathryn attemped to remind her son of everything she could think of, his mind was elsewhere. As he glanced around the platfrom there was something, or rather someone which caught his attention.

There was the prettiest girl he had seen in his life. The way the sun reflected off her red hair, and her green eyes lit up as she looked around the busy platform, excitement clear on her pale face. Though only eleven years old and had never spoken to this girl in his life, James decided then and there that this woud be the girl he married. It was love at first sight. She was standing with two nervous looking people who had to have been her parents and a sullen looking girl who seemed to be her older sister. Nevermind his future in-laws it was the girl he was interested in.

His dads hand on his shoulder made him jump. Charles smiled down at his son, taking advantage of his wife talking excitedly with one of her old friends she had seen on the platform to remind James of the things he found worth remembering.

"You know I'm fine with you pulling pranks, I do want you to have fun! Just remember the teachers wont be so lenient as we were. Though you shouldn't be caught as you have..." he trailed off, not wanting to admit to giving his eleven year old son his invisibility cloak. James nodded in understanding.

The whistle blew signaling that the train was about to leave. James hurridly picked up his trunk and after a quick goodbye, hauled it onto the train. As he searched for an empty compartment it became hard to contain his excitment. He had been waiting for this day for what seemed like his whole life and now it was finally here, he was off to Hogwarts.

After what seemed like forever James finally found an empty compartment near the back of the train. He tried to store his trunk on one of the overhead compartments but it was too heavy, so he left it on the floor and rested his feet ontop of it. Maybe he should have found a compartment with people his age and tried to make friends, but not with future Slytherins of course. No way he would sink that low. Just as James was debating on whether or not to try and find some other first years, the compartment door was flung open, and a boy his age entered.

"Do you mind?" he asked guesturing to the open seat.

"Not at all," James replied, thankful to have someone to talk to.

The boy nodded and flopped down on the seat across from James and stretched out. His boldeness sure was shocking. As he watched the newcomer he noticed how good-looking he was. His raven black, shaggy, curly hair, fell perfectly around his pale face. Even for only eleven years old he already had well-defined, aristocrat features. He noticed James watching him and stared back with stormy grey eyes. A grin slowly lifted the corners of his mouth.

"I'm Sirius."

James noticed he didn't offer a last name and decided to do the same.

"James," there was a slight pause before he added, "Do you like Quidditch?" Always his favourite topic.

The look of Sirius' face suggested that James asked him if he thought it was a good thing to breathe.

"Of course I do!"

They were having such an intense discusion about which teams were the best and how first years should be allowed to try out for the team that they didn't notice the compartment door opening, this time with a girl entering.

James was too busy trying to argue with Sirius over what was the best position, chaser or beater, that he failed to notice that the girl sitting next to him was none other than the girl from the platform. He was also too busy talking to his new friend to see the door opening yet again, a greasy haired, shallow skinned, hook-nosed boy entering.

Both pairs were oblivious to the others conversations until one sentence caught James' attention.

"You'd better be in Slytherin."

James couldnt help himself.

"Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" he turned to look his new friend wanting his opinion. Expecting Sirius to smile and agree, he was surprised when he didn't.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin."

That definetley shocked James but he tried to hide it. Sirius seemed like a person he could be really good friends with and he wouldn't judge him on what kind of people his family might be.

"Blimey and I thought you seemed all right!" he was happy when his friend smiled back at him this time.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading if you've got the choice?"

James mimed picking up an invisible sword.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

The greasy haired boy snorted.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," he answered "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go seeing as your neither?" Sirius asked.

James laughed, Snape seethed, Sirius grinned, and Lily looked on disgusted.

"Come on, Severus let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo..." James and Sirius imitated Lily.

As they got up to leave James tried to trip Snape as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called after them as they slammed the door.

"Snivellus?" James questioned. Sirius shrugged.

"Isn't that what that girl called him?"

James laughed.

"Somehow I don't think so."

Sirius shrugged again.

"Well it suits him anyhow, the greasy git."

James snorted.

"Sirius I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

**A/N- I dont really know any pranks with them to do with magic so if you have any ideas that I could use that would be great thanks! :)**


End file.
